


I Always knew it

by Welcome_in_my_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Best Friends, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Emotions, Full Moon, Hogwarts, Long, Memories, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, One Shot, Other, POV Minerva McGonagall, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Prison, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_in_my_World/pseuds/Welcome_in_my_World
Summary: we were both grinning now. As I missed him, all these years. I missed him so damn. I don't know if I could go on living without my little Moony. And yet, all this time ... he lived peacefully, without major worries, when I was eating shit from a golden bowl. When he was warming the werewolf's ass in a warm armchair, I was sitting on the dirty and cold floor inmy cell. But, I missed him so much. Does he still trust me at all? Does he believe me or does he believe in my innocence? Maybe all youthful life is Hogwarts. We are best friends.-but I am Innocent Remus. I have always been.- I know. I always knew it.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	I Always knew it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote it for my best friend, and It is story about Sirius' escape from azkaban, and some nervous Remus, and their first met. Please, forgive me for not canon things. I don't really remember canon third part. I am sorry for mistakes too. I hope you enjoy it! ♡

♡| I Always Knew it |♡

Sirius POV

"dinner." I could barely hear the guard coming up to my cell (which had been my home for 12 years) and throwing me a bowl of some shit they call food. For me, I could eat the contents of a London dumpster and it would be tastier. Going back. I was just looking through the tarnished piece of the everyday prophet when I saw him. Yes, it had to be him. I will know this fucking rat even after a deep drunkenness. "Fuck! I've been in this damn cell for 12 years, And this rat is alive, he even went on vacation to Egypt! " Some bloated gorilla from the cell next to me strangely looked at me after my presentation, but I didn't care. I don't care about anything what is not about whether or not Telkins from the cell next door snore all night, but as soon as I saw him ... everything changed. No, I won't let it damn it! I was so mad. After twelve years, nothing remains of a man in this cursed place. There is no soul. Dementors don't impress me anymore because I'm already dead. Internally, there is no life in me, I don't feel any emotions, everything has long gone. I don't feel anything anymore. I mean, I didn't feel it, because when I thought of a fat rat lounging on an Egyptian beach, it turns me. At the same time, good Merlin, it's probably called anger. I do not remember exactly. For the first time since then I feel something. Everything is coming back. It boils in me. I will never allow it.

Remus POV

old Dumbledore visit me today. What did he want Well, I didn't expect that.

,, Remus. I come in need and request at the same time. I would like to offer you and at the same time ask you to take a teaching position at Hogwarts. "He said, very slowly, so that he would not have to repeat. It stopped me. Me? Professor? Well, I'm begging you.  
"You would teach defense against black arts."  
Oh, I would have the opportunity to show a few first-year students how the Werewolf, which they learned about in books, looks like live? Great Dumbledore tried to take me back for a few more minutes, but seeing my reluctance, he finally let go. He walked to the exit of my house slowly, with a piercing look still agreed upon me, looked with hope.  
-fine. I agree.  
Well, he got it.

Sirius POV  
I have a plan. Seriously, that's a good plan. Tonight, when everyone is sleeping, I'll sneak out of here. I haven't eaten in a week, it's been a long time since I saw Peter in the newspaper. Mr. Hawkins was even happy because it would be more for the next day. And yet, I was still too big to get through the bars. So what is the secret of my plan? I am animagus.

I think and I hope nobody knows about it. They have no way to know, I'm not registered anywhere or anything. Bellatrix won't say anything either, because she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know me as well as she thinks. It's getting late.

-Black! you are washing today.

-oh, what an honor!

\- don't whine, for me you can die here, there will be less work.

I went into the shower and for the first time in two weeks I could feel that little bit of ice water that I missed. Cold. I am really cold at once. "end of time!" I heard Hawkins scream. I feel like I'm born again. Again, I'm starting to feel. The Dementors seemed to feel this sudden surge of emotion because they immediately began to hang around me. But it didn't matter. It had to be today. Today, I'll get out of here. I'm driven by revenge, or such a sick sense of justice, I don't know myself. But I know I'll get him. I will catch Peter Pettigrew in the end.

Remus POV

I have been wandering around the house for a few days, I can't find a place. In two days I will go to Hogwarts again as a teacher. No it is not possible. How, for Merlin, did I agree to that ?! I have no idea about it! And what, if the questions start ... what, they guess ... what this old Dumbledore has in mind! Damn. I have to calm down.

From all this I even started reading more books, the same several times. It's not like I'm nervous about being a teacher. I am afraid of rejection. I'm afraid I'll check someone again. That they would point their fingers at me and I won't have anything to defend me. I can already see these newspaper headlines, ,, readers attention! The director of Hogwarts we know well and at the same time the greatest wizard of all time Albus Dumbledore hired WEREWOLF as a teacher of defense against the black magic! is old Dumbel crazy? "No, I can't think about it like that, do something else, Remus.

I read two books about herbal medicine and defensive spells, fed a shattering, took some nice photos of a bowtruckle, drank tea and watched the stars. Only a thin, rounded line of a pale yellow moon hung from the sky. Despite all this, sinister thoughts did not leave me alone. It's not like I don't want to. I dream of returning to the castle. This castle reminds me more of my home than my real home. But ... I am not fit to be a teacher. Suddenly I heard a knock on the window. I opened a window for my little gray owl and I took a letter from her. Addressed to emerald green ink, he proclaimed that I would officially teach DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) from September 1st. But all this is nothing, because as it turned out, I am not coming back to Hogwarts myself after many years. Well, it's probably a joke. I read the verse a few more times when I said it was probably not a mistake. Now, the role of the Potions Prince was taken by a Severus Snape.

Sirius POV  
It already. It is now, now! Hawkins turned off the light and all fallen gorillas began to snore. A friend from the cell next to me also stopped screaming, he means he is sleeping. This is my chance. Only I won't leave normally, out. They'll catch me. There's a guard by the door. The only thing left for me was the window bars. The tower is high, the less chance of my fall survival. The question is why I wants to run now? Why haven't I done it for a long time? I do not know. It's probably a surge of emotions. From the day I was convicted without any trial, for innocence, I have not been so angry once. It is this rage that gives Me hope. It gives me the same strength, thanks to which maybe I can change. Otherwise, I know I wouldn't do that. Okay, I have to change. But how ... I haven't done this for so long. I need to focus, think about it. I know that this action took half of my energy and strength (and it was not much after a week of fasting) as well as my emotions that I gained and nurtured throughout the past week. Finally, after almost fifteen attempts, when I was deprived of strength and energy, I began to realize that it would not work. I was losing hope. One more try, nothing. Again. Thread. One more damn time. Thread. I swore. And then it happened, all I had to do was look at a scrap of newspaper. I was angry again. And it helped me. I feel like I am floating in the air and at the same time being strongly pressed to the ground. As if something was tearing me apart from the inside. Instead of hands, pitch-black paws appeared. Suddenly the chill disappeared, because a thick black fur appeared on my body. I fell to the ground and when I wanted to get up, it turned out that I was a dog. Managed to. But it cost me so much, I was so exhausted. But I won't give up now. I went to the iron bars by the window and tried to go through them. I fit perfectly, if I was just a little fatter, it wouldn't work. I tried to stay on the vertical wall of the tower for a while, but it was not effective, my claws rubbed the surface slightly, but I could not hold on to them. Fuck. I'm flying! Dementors began to be interested in me, but they did not manage to fly, because at the same time I bounced off the cold wall with all my strength and flew down. I flew for about ten seconds, until I hit the cold and dark water flat. One moment I watched the thin moons reflecting in the sea, and the next I was completely absorbed in the dark water. But I didn't feel fear. In the end, the Dementors stopped exerting such influence on me, and in the end I was able to breathe in peace without accident to the wall. Finally, I broke free from the snares of injustice that held me tight for twelve years. Finally, I felt something other than emptiness and indifference. I was cold. Again. And a little wet. Fuck, I have to get to the surface of the water. I don't want to drown. But I don't have the strength ... I want to sleep, maybe I'm just going to sleep here? And I won't have to do anything anymore? Water has already got into my dog's lungs. I'm swimming I think there was some animal instinct over me that told me to swim further, ashore. I would like to die already. Stay here, don't move. But ... I have to ... I have to get this rat.

Remus POV  
"Hello everyone the next year at Hogwarts!" announced Dumbledore in a loud voice as the sorting hat sang her song. Just two days ago I was worried about what would become like a teacher, and here it is, it's all over. The day before the school opening ceremony I flew to the castle and was received so pleasantly before Dumbledore. I have the impression that his request for my teaching term here is part of some larger plan, but I don't know what it is about. "I would like to introduce to you our new teacher, Remus Lupin! he will teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year! "I got up from my chair with a slightly forced smile, feeling Snape's eyes on me, who didn't say a word to me, but looked at me with visible disgust. The headmaster talked for a moment about the new teacher for the care of magical creatures and about the fact that from now on the castle will be haunted by Dementors. I wonder why they are here. They are not very pleasant creatures.

After half an hour I was in my new office after the feast. I waved my wand several times and all my things were in their new places. It wasn't bad at all, really. The office near the Gryffindor tower provided me with warmth and quick access to the dumbledore office, if something happened. I got some potions from him that were supposed to ease my lycanthropy. I don't know what to expect from Snape, however. I just hope he didn't add something that would hurt me. I looked at my bed with four columns, as in a Gryffindor dormitory. I lost myself in my memories for a short moment. Ah, those times ... when I was at Hogwarts ... with James ... And ... no, enough, I can't get down. I can't think about it. On the shelves hung by the bright red walls stood a few rubbish from previous tenants, but they were quickly replaced by my belongings. An aquarium with splinters stood in the corner. Next to it there were several important items. In the middle of the room stood a wide table with a scarlet vase on it. But it was not he who caught my attention, but one of the newer editions of the evening prophet. The face on the cover as if it seemed familiar to me. But no, it's not possible. I approached the table slightly. No, I certainly know that face from somewhere. The cover had a moving picture of a thin and awake man. He screamed, he had a prison plate with the number in his hands. A skinny and sunken face. Raven-black, slightly longer hair and dark, black and deep eyes.  
-no no no. It can't be ... - then I looked with a slight fear at the headline, which he said:  
"On Friday evening, a very dangerous and unpredictable serial killer, Sirius Black, escaped from the wizard prison Askaban."

Sirius POV

Since then, I've lived like a dog. Seriously. I ate in the trash, piss on hydrants and chased Muggle cars. Junk life, I do not recommend. And yet, since the Dementors have no effect on me, I have regained some joy of life. Some desire, serenity. But they were looking for me, I knew that. Dementors were swarming with every step. In the form of a dog I did not feel their influence, but I saw this influence after Muggles. They didn't see them, but they felt. And I? I had only one goal. To achieve this I had to somehow get into the hogwards, find Molly and Arthur' son, and take the rat from him. Oh merlin, I wonder how I will make it. Apparently the old Dumbledore increased protection. He put the Dementors at the entrances. But none of them knows about one. He doesn't know who this deadly handsome and hot black dog is.

After almost a week of wandering alone, I realized that a wizard without a wand is like a Gryffindor party without a firewhiskey. I've already come a long way. Sometimes I get a trailer or a lonely wagon on a train, but I don't change into a human being. The Muggle Minister already knows about my reckless escape and even Muggles are looking for me. What a clowns... I get confused for a moment with every bigger cluster, because someone always throws me a piece of normal food. I feel that I'm slowly regaining strength. It's not that bad at all, I feel like coming a little more free than before, even though It's not the top of my dog's dreams. Every time I cut a newspaper clipping, where you can see all of Weasleys and Peter in the picture, at the same time I want to vomit, and at the same time I feel anger that I couldn't control. Eww! Damn muggles, they don't look under their feet. I just got the latest edition of the prophet on my hands. Oh, new teacher at Hogwarts.  
"this year, the position of teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts was taken by a man named Remus Lupin."

Remus POV   
\- Professor, you know him ... you know how he is, you know it! Why do you not believe me and still secure school? Giving students fake messages? - for about 20 minutes I have been trying to convince Mcgonagall that one cannot expect a threat from ... Sirius. It smelled like something quite familiar to me. How many times have I found myself in this situation during my school years?

-Remus, you still defend him ... you still ... believe him innocent ... After so many years!

-And what does this have to do with it? You know him, what like what, but I expected you to be ...

-What? Lupin, the only thing I could know of this killer was his antics, firewhisky, parties, his antics, arrogance, antics and malice. He never followed the rules, he was rough. Why would he obey the law now? Let's be realistic, Remus. You know Sirius better than I do, but apparently neither of us knows him that well.

And she left. I don't know what to tell her. I started thinking about all this myself. What if she's damn right? I'm losing faith. Even so, when she spoke about all this, I had the impression that she herself did not believe what she was saying.

Two weeks have passed since then. The newspapers write that it was seen in several places, closer and closer to our school. Two weeks have passed, and since then I couldn't stop thinking about him. I thought a lot. I just don't believe it all. I will never believe it. Let's leave it for a while, because I just had lessons with third graders. I don't know what I expected, but certainly not that I will see young James Potter in my class. No wait It's not James, it's Harry. But it is so similar to him. It helps me, I just see this castle, these classes, I see Harry and it turns me, I have in my head everything that we used to do here ourselves as scum. Everything broke. Still, the students liked me. Harry, he is so similar to his father. We talk well together. He once asked Sirius, but I said I didn't know him well. I didn't know him at all. This is probably not such a lie as it seems. I teach him how to fight dementors. Now these monsters are everywhere. They search students and teachers, guard the castle and put everyone in a bad mood. I'm sick of this climate. Snape doesn't speak to me at all. He avoids me. I think I associate it with the uninteresting times in his life too much. As if that wasn't enough, it will be full moon in a week. I can already feel it in my bones. I'm afraid of what it will look like. Albus assures me that it will be okay. I have a medicine from Severus and Shrieking Shack, and whomping willow, but ... What if someone finds out? Someone see me? Once, when I was a student here, I had poured out on it. I had friends who looked after me. They were watching over me. And now? I'm on my own, all alone.

Sirius POV   
and here I am. Hogwarts stands in front of me. Fuck, I lost almost three weeks of life before I got here. Several times I had to be a human for a few minutes, but the Muggles did not miss this opportunity to become a hero and win some money, so they immediately sent dogs on me. I mean police. What like what, but I thought that the dog and the dog would get along, and here is a lime. They even sent me a dog catcher once. I almost came to the shelter. I would like to see their faces when a cheerful family with small children just adopts me. mom just heard screams into her daughter's room, and there a naked, extremely handsome man, not a dog. Ridiculously.

Okay, how to get here ... It turned out to be simpler than I thought. The bars in the gate leading to the castle were wide enough to accommodate my doggy ass. The castle was beautiful. I remembered him that way. I would like to come back here as a free man. This is my only real home. I miss you as hell. I grew up here, I made friends, I learning here, I was appreciated, I drank firewhiskies every Friday, here I did all the things for which Mcgonagall gave me a barrier. I remember it today. "damn." I murmured at the entrance to the dark cloud at the entrance, which turned out to be a group of dementors. They actually care about security. What if Remus ... if he warned them? Only he knows I'm an animagus.

I entered the castle through the open entrance to the dungeons. Well, there was another individual who knew what form I was taking. Snivellus Snape. I just hope I won't have to watch him today. Somehow I managed to get to the top. To the Gryffindor tower. I stood in human form before the image of a fat lady, and here a problem arose. That thick rag wouldn't let me in. Fuck, she opened that damn door for me for seven years, but no, now she said she wouldn't let me in. Maybe I gave her a little too much scratches. I'm going downstairs hoping to find someone who will help me get there. It was probably 6pm, or something, because it looks like the lessons is still going on. The bell ranged. I couldn't see Weasley leave the classroom because I had to hide. And then I realized who was going to class with Weasley. Harry Potter. so, however. I didn't think I'd ever see this boy again. Without thinking much, in the form of a dog I got into an empty class. Hm. It wasn't empty. I would say it was quite full. And Professor Minerva Mcgonagall stood above me.

Mcgonagall POV  
everyone left the classroom, so I was alone in it. there was a student buzz in the corridor. I had a few things to do, so I turned to leave but something blocked them. Black Dog. A big, black, shaggy dog, with black eyes. I watched in horror and disbelief as the dog stands on two legs, straightens, his black fur disappears. Instead, cream skin stained with prison tattoos appears, and a black robe appears. A storm of black hair and here Sirius Black stands before me.

\- good evening, professor. -he said in a perky tone, leaning impishly against the door frame. - nice day today.

-Mr. Black ...

I was scared. No, I didn't know that at all, it's not like Remus said. A serial killer stood before me. I pulled my wand from behind my bosom and pointed it at his heart, and he only raised his hands in surrender and smiled.

\- calm down, professor. I'm just looking for Mr. Harry Potter, he seems to be friends with Mr. Weasley. he replied in an extremely meek voice, especially for him.

\- I won't let you hurt him! They will be dementors soon, they will lock you back! I shouted in desperation. I saw a shadow of fear in his eyes. Askaban has changed nothing. He has changed nothing. Not at all.

\- so ... You don't believe me ... that she isem innocent. It's ok, not one lady. I'm in a hurry, where can I find Remus?

This is sick. I ... I don't know what to think. It's not like I'm heartless, as someone probably would think. I just ... I saw this boy grow up, he landed in my office so many times for antics, but he never could ... He couldn't ... I remember how today. Only two years have passed since their year left Hogwarts. It became calmer at once. In so far as war was just being prepared. I missed it, though it's hard to confess. And then, in an instant, I finds out that Lily and James ... that Voldemort killed Lily and James, and the next moment I finds out that Sirius betrayed them. That he killed Peter and those poor muggles. At first I didn't believe it. But then ... I don't know, I don't know if I ever believed it. They forbade visiting, I couldn't even see him. I could not hear his explanations. It's ... He and James were my best students. What they did, how they behaved ... fact. But they were capable, they were brave. They were the best.

Black understood that he would not learn anything from me, so he turned and left. I didn't stop him. Whatever he wanted to do was certainly nothing wrong.

Remus POV 

Full moon today. I think I'm ready. I can't prepare myself any better. I am sitting in my office for now, but in a moment I will have to go downstairs. I am more and more afraid. And that's when Minerva comes to me.  
"he is here. He got in here, looking for Harry, "I could understand so much after her snarling. I immediately ran out of the office and started down. I knew exactly where Harry was. Today, this Hagrid's hippogriff was to be killed. They were going through it terribly." Only 7 PM, I have some time until the moon comes out. "I thought. I went out to the beating from the side of the beating willow and the only thing I could see was a big, shaggy dog pulling to the shrieking shack scared Ron. Harry and Hermione jumped in behind him. Great. I ran through the grounds, but during this time the willow became active again and began to wave thick and thick left and right. Oh, merlin, if I find you, I'll kill you, Black.

Sirius POV   
ha, fuck! I found him. I found a rat. He met me because he probably bit the redhead and started to fuck off. I took the redhead by the leg and went to Shrieking Shack. Oh, it's full moon today. The moon was shining brightly, I could see everything clearly. I left them at the entrance. The three of them stared at the pawsprints, which turn into footprints. Tadah! So I am. And I have a good mood personally, I'd love to fuck some rat. Apart from all this childishness, from the attack of this mini James on me, to pulling out the mini Arthur's Pettigrew, finally came on stage no other than my beloved Remus Lupin. Damn it, damn it damn it. I haven't seen him in 12 years. Strangely, he didn't look like he was going to kill me. He wanted to hug me. And he did it. Isn't that cute? I'm crazy about all this. "I missed you." I heard. 

I will not tell you all this when we took Peter, when I wanted to kill him, when Ron started screaming, and Harry was asking the explanation. I will not mention when our pathetic performance joined us beloved underground bat, Snape. (And when he told us, that we are fighting as old marriage) Let's stop here when the pale moon just emerged from behind the clouds. "Did you take your medicine ?!" But Remus didn't answer me, unless the snarl of the old bulldog after the stroke could be considered an answer. You know the rest. But two days have passed since then. Remus arranged a temporary leave for Mrs. Pomfrey to meet me illegally. Let's use, here are two and Remus breaking the law, endangered species, rarely seen.

"You look beautiful." I said, at the sight of his torn face.

\- can't say about you.

-pff ...

I used every second spent with my friend. I didn't really know if we would ever meet again. I didn't know if I could see him again.

-Moony ... I am so sorry ... I will not explain to you, I said everything in Shrieking Shack. Now it is too late. Wormtail has escaped, he is still innocent, And I'm sitting behind him. All for nothing. Everything is for free.

-Nothing went for nothing. I met you again, after all these years, brother.

-Moony, you have to know ... I'd rather die, I swear I'd rather die than cheat on friends.

\- I know.

-I love you- I just told that, what I was talking to him for seven years in Hogwards. 

\- I know. This has not changed-he laughted. 

-you are a damn top student, nerd and bookworm, now you are still descending to the level of Hogwarts teachers. You are pathetic.

-mhm.  
we were both grinning now. As I missed him, all these years. I missed him so damn. I don't know if I could go on living without my little Moony. And yet, all this time ... he lived peacefully, without major worries, when I was eating shit from a golden bowl. When he was warming the werewolf's ass in a warm armchair, I was sitting on the dirty and cold floor inmy cell. But, I missed him so much. Does he still trust me at all? Does he believe me or does he believe in my innocence? Maybe all youthful life is Hogwarts. We are best friends.

-but I am Innocent Remus. I have always been.

\- I know. I always knew it.


End file.
